1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network camera system that transmits video captured by a camera to a client via a network and a network camera control program executed on the client to control the operation of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network camera systems are widely used in such a way that video and audio from a surveillance camera on a network is streamed via a network and recorded at the destination of the streamed video and audio in accordance with various formats.
For example, JP-A-2004-146959 and JP-A-2005-136613 describe network camera systems in which images captured by a camera can be delivered via a network and viewed in a Web (World Wide Web) browser on a client computer.
JP-A-2004-146959 discloses a technology in which a still image captured by a surveillance camera and a surveillance information file containing alarm information on motions detected in a surveillance area are transmitted to a Web server and the still image and the surveillance information file are transferred in a realtime manner while an access terminal keeps sending a connection request.
JP-A-2005-136613 discloses a technology in which priorities are set to a plurality of image delivery sections in a network surveillance system and the plurality of image delivery sections deliver surveillance video based on the network traffic condition and the priorities.